Tell Her
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Song Fic: He really didn't mean what he said, he hadn't meant to accuse her. Can Adam & Amy save her little sister's relationship with The Legend Killer? All he had to do was tell her... NC17! Orton/OC & Edge/Lita


**Title: **Tell Her 1/1  
**Type: **One-Shot Song Fic**  
Song: **Tell Her - Lonestar**  
Rating: NC-17  
Main Pairing: **Randy Orton/OC**  
Appearances By: **Adam Copeland, Amy Dumas and mentions of, Dave Batista**  
Warnings: **Adult Language, Situations and Themes**  
Disclaimer: **I only wish that I could own that man (or any of the WWE for that matter) for only a moment, but I sadly can not. / Oh well-- I do happen to own that little OC thingy though. I guess that's pretty cool... Song credit obviously goes to Lonestar.  
**Author Notes: **This came to me after hearing the song for the first time, in a long time. If you haven't heard it, download it. It's good stuff. It does turn quite smutty at the end so if you don't like to think of Orton in sexual experiences-- don't read this. Then again, who doesn't wanna hear about that? lol. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Tell Her 1/1**

_So you say your love's about to end  
You say you can't take no more  
She's out the door  
And your looking for a friend _

**Adam's POV **

I sat at the bar, nursing my beer for the longest time just staring out across the dance floor, watching her hips move in a circular motion. _God, she is absolutely gorgeous..._ I don't think I've ever grown tired of looking at her-- there's just too many things about her that I love and that I now know I couldn't live without even if I tried... 

I guess that's why I fought so hard for her in the first place.

Everyone knows how we got together, whether or not they know the right reasons and the truth behind it all still remains to be seen. I'm finally to the point where I don't feel the need to care what _they_ think anymore-- I've got the girl of my dreams now, and that's all that matters to me in the end.

Amy and I have been through so much with each other-- we have definitely had our up's and down's and then some... I'll be the first to admit it was rough at first, _really_ rough-- but now, at the end of the day, when I watch her fall into bed beside me, I know that everything we were through has absolutely been worth it.

I love her, I love her so much--more than anyone else, more than my job, more than my own life as it would seem. I'd do anything for her and I love the feeling of knowing she's the one I honest-to-God want to spend the rest of my life with... finally, everything feels right-- and it feels right with her.

I smirked to myself as the song changed for the Nth time that night and her body started to move in a completely different pattern. I swear, I'm really not a complete ass like everyone would like to believe-- I'd dance with her in a hot-second if she came over here and asked me; without a second thought. But, now was the girls time together-- she danced around with what looked to be Torrie Wilson, Victoria, Mickie James and--- I think the other one is Candice Michelle. We have a Pay-Per-View tomorrow night and everyone is in town tonight so it's hard to tell from this far off.

But it's not like I care about anyone but Amy anyway...

I turned away momentarily to face the direction of the bartender, I needed to refresh my beer. I sat the empty bottle down and had just ordered another one when I saw movement out of corner of my eye. I turned my head, glancing off to the side I was a little taken back to see Randy Orton sit down on the barstool beside me. Granted, this was the hotel bar, and he could come and go as he pleased, I just thought he would be upstairs the whole night...

"Hey man, how's it going?" He cut his eyes over to the left to glare at me and I could tell by the look on his face that something was definitely not sitting right with him. He ordered a beer as well before I heard a heavy sigh pass through him.

"Alright-- what's going on Orton? I can tell by the look on your face that there's definitely something wrong here... what happened?" I questioned again, this time a little more serious. With a temper like his, I can only imagine how he could go and fuck things up at a moments notice.

I could tell he was clinching and unclinching his firsts, not to mention sucking in on the insides of his mouth-- the same things he does when he gets angry in the ring. He sighed again before giving me a half-ass answer. "Nothing man-- it's nothing, don't worry about it..." his voice trailed. I instantly knew there was obviously more to this story than he was letting on-- I just couldn't understand why he insisted on playing stupid.

_Who am I to tell you why  
But I'm just curious, were you furious  
Or did you swallow your pride  
And look her in the eye and _

"Nothing my white-ass Orton-- get over your fucking pride and tell me what's going on with you, I'm not stupid... is it Ash?" He rubbed a hand quickly over his face at the sound of her name so I knew I had hit a nerve.

_Ashley._ WWE Diva. Former Womens Champion. Oddly enough, Amy's half-sister. But if you were to ask Ashley herself she would say she was Randy's girlfriend of almost 11 months (or at least last time I checked) first and foremost. She is definitely his better half, his voice of reason-- his reason to breathe. I knew they felt for each other the way Amy and I felt about each other.

"We're fighting tonight apparently-- She left her shit in the room, bolted out on me-- to where, I don't know and I came down here for a beer..." I rolled my eyes at not only the situation but the way he was handling it. The young punk just didn't know when to pick his fights-- half the time I expected him to start fights over who broke his crayon or spilled his glass of milk.

"Oh really? The ole' Orton first-class ass treatment already? It's still early yet and you've already resulted in your dirtiest tactics." He took a swig of his beer before glaring at me again.

"Copeland, I'm not in the mood for your bullshitting tonight, okay? I've had enough of that tonight if you don't mind..." he snapped, swigging the beer again. I could tell by his body language he really didn't want to be here right now, I knew he would rather be upstairs with his girlfriend but for whatever reason-- here his dumb ass sat.

"Okay-- fine Randy, no bullshitting; enlighten me, oh great one. Enlighten me as to why you're sitting here, drinking beer with The Rated-R Superstar instead of upstairs doing whatever it is you do to her that she claims to like..." I tried to smirk, I tried to lighten the mood but Orton wasn't having any of it. He was being fucking stubborn as hell, as always. "Tell me why you and Ash are fighting instead of fucking..."

I think that last comment might have struck a nerve with him...

"Fuck you Adam, alright? Fuck you... I don't _have_ to tell you a damn thing about my personal life..."

Okay, I'm almost positive I had struck a nerve with that one. I sighed in defeat, he knew I was a sarcastic asshole all the time; he'd deal with it eventually. "Alright man, calm down-- I can tell you're already hot for whatever reason and I'm sorry for riding your ass bout it... but seriously, what's up with you guys tonight dude?"

"...I think we're done man-- I--I was so fucking mad at her, I couldn't see straight. I don't even remember half the shit I said to her..." _Oh this is rich... he's gone and fucked it up yet again. _It's more than likely over something completely stupid and he's already done here saying this is it-- after 11 months, it's over... _Amy's going to kick his ass._

"Orton, now I know damn well you don't mean that-- you and Ashley are meant to be all the same as Amy and I are-- and quite frankly, Amy's going to kick your ass up one side of this hotel and down the other if you break her baby-sister's heart so why don't you just start from page one, and tell me what happened-- cover to cover, eh?"

I made myself comfortable on the bar stool and put another beer on standby as Orton took a deep breath and began to tell me exactly what had happened between the two; the two that Amy and I liked to call-- our _'children.' _

_Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss_

**Flashback  
Randy's POV **

I walked into the hotel room, finally returning back to my safe heaven from running all the errands that needed to be done before tomorrow's PPV. I went to the gym, the bank, met Ashley, Amy and Mickie at the mall for a quick cup of coffee, got some gas in the rental, met with some of the boys to talk about the show and ten million other things. I was kind of cranky already but I thought just being able to spend the night with my girlfriend would make that disappear... 

"Hey baby..." she smiled, looking up from the magazine she was flipping through as she laid across the bed on her stomach. She was wearing one of my old 'Destiny' t-shirts and a pair of my boxer shorts. I couldn't help but smile back at her; she was always stealing my stuff like that, but I never complain-- it's one of the many things I love about her.

"Hey dollface," I sighed in relief. I threw my gym bag down on the ground, tossed my cell phone and car keys on the table before plopping down on the mattress with her, leaning back until my head was laying against her lower back-- our bodies almost forming a T-shape.

I felt her body move slightly under me as she giggled a little, closing the magazine and tossing it to the floor in front of the night stand. She twisted around to look at me without moving the rest of her body as I rolled over onto my side but still laying against her. "Comfy?" She asked, more giggles passing her glossed lips.

I nodded a little, closing my eyes for a few minutes. "Most definitely," I answered. "I could and more than likely would, fall asleep right here like this if you left me here alone long enough..." She paused a moment before she slowly slid backward to lay on her back, my head slipping downward to rest of the top of her thigh. I reopened my eyes to see her staring down at me, her head propped up on her elbow as her other hand went straight up to my head, brushing her fingers through my hair.

"You moved..." I half whispered, half whined. She softly laughed again as she kept on gently stroking me; she stopped every few minutes for her fingers to travel down the back of my neck, massaging my tense muscles carefully. I seriously would have fallen asleep by now if it wasn't for her continuing the conversation.

"You look completely exhausted baby, what did you do today?" I sighed again just thinking about it. I opened my eyes to see her staring down at me, patiently waiting for me to answer.

"I went to the gym this morning when I left around 9AM, I went to the bank to get that Master-Card thing straighten out--which took longer than it should have because the dumbass behind the counter just didn't understand English at all. Then I met you guys at 2PM and when I left there, I made a quick stop to get some gas for the car and then I had to meet Hunter, Shawn and some of the boys at some sports bar to go over stuff for the show... Now I'm back here tried as fuck..."

I felt goosebumps rise up on my arms as she started to trace her fingertips over my ear and down the side of my neck. "I would be just as tired too baby, I wish you would have told me you had so much to do; I wouldn't have asked you to come to the mall today if I had known..."

**End Flashback **

_She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing  
Even though it's hard to say  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her _

Adam's POV  
  
"So how is it you're out all day, she's understanding about it-- and you're down here at what-- a little after 11PM trying to drink it all away?" I asked, completely confused at how this punk managed to make a jump that Evil Cavil couldn't make. I grabbed the bottle of beer out of his hand, pushing it back toward the bartender, out of his reach. 

"What the fuck, man? Gimme my damn beer back!" He spat, clearly still pissed off at the whole situation-- and I wasn't making things any easier. I didn't really care though-- if Amy got wind of Orton bullshitting her little sister-- hell, fire and more fury than Kane ever thought about having would undoubtedly hit the fan.

"Shut up Orton, I don't want to hear you bitch-- you know how Ash feels about you drinking and I for one am not going to let you fuck this up anymore than you already have... but I am however, interested in how this supposed fight got started-- now, you have a good 15-seconds before you better start singing like a canary..."

It's better than I try to save his ass before it really did all go to a hell and Ashley decided to stop putting up with his little attitude problem-- the guy really did need an adjustment. But, lucky for him he started in on his recounts of what had happened earlier without another protest about it or the beer I had stolen.

_Brother I've been right where you are now  
And my heart was broke  
'Cause I never spoke  
Those healing words out loud _

**Flashback  
Randy's POV **

"What did you guys do today aside from the mall?" I asked on the end of a yawn, rubbing my face over with my hand in an attempt to wake myself up for the time being... _I knew I should have had that second cup of coffee..._

"Well, I left the hotel shortly after you did-- I met Amy at that Waffle House we passed coming off the interstate the other day. We ate, decided we'd see if Maria wanted to go to mall with us but by the time we called her she had already made plans with Candice and Torrie to go get their hair and nails done at a little place downtown. So we just came back to the hotel, piled into Mickie's rental and went ahead to the mall. We met you for the coffee and after you left we went out shopping a little more... I think we were in Macy's or somewhere like that when my cell phone rang..."

I perked up and that thought; one, because I knew I wasn't the one that had called her, and two, because just the way she said it snagged my interest to know more. I sat up a little, looking at her more than I had been.

"Who was it?" I asked, plain and simple; my dad always told me curiosity killed the cat and tonight it would ring true to his words. She kinda laughed a little, almost in disbelief as she sat up now, Indian-style in front of me.

"You know, it's kinda funny... I wasn't even going to answer it because I didn't recognize the number but no matter how many times I say that, I always answer it no matter what..."

"Well, who was it?" I asked again, a little more serious this time. I'm tried as hell, I wasn't in the mood to play a silly guessing game with her. She looked at me for a beat completely silent, almost like she was second-guessing herself or something... it was strange.

"Dave..."

_But I've learned my lesson well  
And now every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I look at my woman and  
I ask myself did you _

I instantly jerked up to sit on the edge of the bed, my feet hitting the floor with an audible sound. I whipped around to look back at her, shock obviously on my face at the sound of _his_ name.

"_What_?" I asked, my voice a little more on edge this time.

"I didn't recognize his number because he told me he had recently got a new cell phone and changed providers... he was polite, calm-- _normal_... almost like the Dave I used to know. Since everyone is in town for the PPV tomorrow he asked me to go get some dinner with him, just as old friends and to talk; I accepted and he actually came over to the mall to pick me up when I told him about being out with the girls. It surprised me really-- I don't remember him ever being as sweet as he was today... We ended up going to this amazing little Mexican restaurant, I had this cheesy---"

I sighed heavily, cutting her off before she could get any further into her story; I was already pissed off knowing she had gone out with her _ex_-boyfriend, especially that son-of-a-bitch... after everything he had done to her...

"Wait a fucking minute-- so, what you're saying is you went out and had dinner with that asshole?! The same Dave Bautista that swore to you that he'd changed, that he wouldn't cheat on you like he had cheated on every single girl he's ever had in his life?! The same fucking prick that you caught with TWO other girls?! ...What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I was standing now, although I couldn't remember getting up during that rant. I stared down at her and I saw the tears starting to well up in her eyes; I didn't know if it was because I was yelling at her or if it was just the mention of what had happened between her and Bautista. They continued to stream down her face as I started to subconsciously pace back and forth in front of her.

"...You--you didn't have to br--bring that up, Randy, an--and you know it..." she choked, her voice was breaking like crazy but I could still tell she was trying to portray that she was now just as pissed at me. "I just went to---to talk to him... You don't have to yell--at me..." I stopped, turning back toward here, looking down on her again.

"What time did you get back to the hotel?!" I asked, her eyes not moving to look at me, not even a little. "What time, Ashley?!" I asked again, my voice raised that much more.

"...around 8, w--why?" She asked, finally looking up at me with a clueless expression on her face. Tear stains covered her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. In a way, it was all fueling my fire against her.

"...four hours? You spent four hours with that bastard and you expect me to believe all you had was _dinner_?! You're unbelievable-- after everything he did to you, you turn around and follow in his footsteps with him?!" Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in what could only be described as shock-- shock that I had apparently crossed the line.

"Don't you ever--ever accuse me of cheating on you, Orton! You--you fucking know I would never do that to you; especially... especially with Dave! How dare you, hh--how dare you think that I would fuck around on you with the same guy that fucking broke my heart for the same reason... I went--God, I can't do this, I can't do this with you..." she got up quickly, brushing past me to slip on her black flip-flops, and her cell phone and key card off the end of the dresser.

"Where are you going?" I asked, watching her turn around to look back at me, her hand already on the door knob. She sighed heavily, and I could still see the tears in her eyes. It was silent for a couple heartbeats before she sniffled, wiping the back of her hand under her eyes.

"...away from you.." was all she said before slamming the door behind her. A growl passed under my breath as I reared back and punched my fist into the wall. I didn't make a hole-- I didn't need Vince on my ass again... But it did make me realize I wanted a drink, and just how bad. I grabbed my key card back off the table behind me before making my way out of the room; destination, the hotel bar.

End Flashback

_Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss _

Adam's POV 

"...and that's how I ended up here.." I grimaced, rubbing a hand over my face, massaging my temples before I pulled away, looking over at him as he looked up at me.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch, I mean honest-to-God are you that much of a fucking prick? That's how you treat the best thing to ever walk into your life? You accuse her of cheating on you with a guy that treated her like yesterday's tuna sandwich? What the hell is wrong with you? From the sound of it, she was _trying_ to make it perfectly clear to you that she just ate with him, nothing more--nothing less... But noooo! Randy fucking Orton has to go and be a dickhead about it and accuse your girlfriend--of 11 months--the love of your life, the cheese to your pizza... Come on dude, seriously, if she was going to go cheat on your with Dave, why in the name of God would she come straight back and tell you about it?! That doesn't make an once of sense and you know it..."

He tried to cut in when I paused to let out a sigh, but I made sure to cut him off at the pass. I thought it was going to be something stupid as hell but this, this was stupid as hell because of him and him being the world's biggest dumbass.

"Oh no-- you listen to me Orton, and you listen good-- you need to swallow your damn pride and suck it up. We all know you can be the worst asshole imaginable but for some reason, Ashley saw you for the guy you can be under all that other bullshit. She saw you for the man you can be when you stop thinking with your dick and start using your mind--not to mention, your heart. Anyone with eyes can see how much you love her, just the same as we all can see how much she loves you; you can't go fucking that up, dude. Instead of jumping on her ass about petty shit, and jumping to conclusions-- instead of starting a fight, kiss her--hold her, tell her how much you love her... because at the end of the day, that's all that matters... You know she would rather die than hurt you, especially by cheating on you; she knows exactly what it feels like, Dave killed her back then... she would never turn around and do that back to you-- but I think deep down, you already know that..."

_She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing  
Even though it's hard to say _

**Flashback  
Randy's POV**

I had just flipped the television off and was about to roll underneath the comforter when I thought I heard someone knocking on the door. I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, 2:12AM, the morning after a hellacious PPV no less. I waited, and upon hearing it again I got up and made way for the door, pulling on my track pants in the process. I couldn't imagine who would need me now...

_If it's Cena wanting to party, I'mma kick his ass..._  
**  
**When I finally leaned up to look through the door's peep-hole my jaw immediately dropped when I saw Ashley standing on the other side. I quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. I didn't have a chance to get even a greeting out of my mouth when I felt her walk straight into me, locking her arms around my waist.

I gently rubbed up and down her back with my palms, trying to calm her. The girl was literally shaking like a leaf and crying her eyes out; she was sobbing her heart out in my arms and I didn't even know why. After the first few minutes I carefully started to walk backward, taking her with me just inside the room so I could shut the door behind her. There was no need to stand out in the hallway so everyone on my floor could listen in.

"Ash...? Ash, what's up? What's wrong? It's almost 2:30 in the morning--is it Dave?" Well, I honestly could have kicked my own ass as soon as I said that since the moment his name came out she busted out into another round of earth-shattering sobs.

"Alright... alright, shhh... You're alright, calm down-- calm down sweetheart, come on..." I slowly lead her over to the edge of the bed, sitting down with her by my side as she continued to cry uncontrollably. As soon as we were both seated she leaned into me, flinging her arms around my neck, laying her head against my shoulder and I could feel her hot breath against the nape of neck, with tears sliding down my bare peck.

I reached up, gently brushing her hair behind her ear before raking the pad of my thumb under her left eye to wipe away as much of the tear-stains as I could. I slowly rocked her back and forth, my cheek pressed gently against the top of her head. I was trying everything in my power to get her to calm down; I was hoping she would eventually tell me what was wrong between her and her boyfriend-- Dave Batista. They have fought before, but she never reacted in any way close to her current state.

_'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her _

I sat there just holding her for I don't know how long-- what else could I do? She was my friend, she was obviously hurting and she needed to get all of those emotions out of her system. After a while I pulled back from her just enough so I could look down at her; her face was pressed against my chest still, her eyes were closed and her breathing had finally returned almost-normal. I thought for a moment she might have cried herself to sleep on me but as I was about to move to lay her down on the bed so she could get some rest, she jerked in my arms, clinging against my biceps.

"Randy... please, please just don't let go of me..." she whispered, her voice obviously like cotton after spending close to an hour bawling her eyes out. I held her close to me again, stilling my movement for the moment.

"Shhh... I'm not going anywhere, okay? I thought you had fallen asleep on me for a second there..." I whispered back to her. I could feel her blinking slowly, as every once in a while I felt her eyelashes brushing against my skin.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked, even though I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer. She answered silently, nodding her head against me slowly. I sighed a little, tightening my grip on her a little. "Alright, come on baby--" I said, picking her up in my arms as I finally stood up from the edge of the bed. "I'm going to let go of you for one minute tops while I go in the front room and get you a water bottle out of the fridge, okay?" I stated, walking around to what I had planned on being my side of the bed, since the covers were already pulled down. "Here..." I gently laid her back down, under the covers as I pulled the up around her. "I'll be right back, I promise."

She didn't say anything, but I hadn't thought she would; I quickly walked into the front room as planned, retrieving the water bottle from the guest fridge. Upon returning to the room, I walked back over to what was now her side of the bed just in time to see her eyes flutter open again. She sat up a little on her own as I sat down on the edge of the bed on this side, right next to her. I twisted the cap off before I handed her the cold bottle.

I sat there just watching her in silence as she drank about half the bottle before taking time to breath. She sat it down on the night stand before looking back at me again, her eyes completely a bloodshot mess. "Thanks..." she whispered, reaching for my hand, lacing her fingers through mine. I could have sworn I felt a spark of something but I chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Randy... do you care if I stay here... tonight... with you?" She asked, almost shy of such a question. I genuinely smiled toward her, brushing another piece of fallen hair behind her ear with my free hand; probably the same one from earlier.

"You know I don't care if you crash here," I said. "You're welcome here anytime..." my voice trailed and I think she kind of knew I was skeptical of what Dave might have to say about this situation though. She sighed uneasily, moving her eyes down to stare at our hands.

"Y--You don't have to worry about _him_..." she breathed heavily. I could tell she wanted to cry even more just trying to talk about it but at the same time I could also see her trying to be strong. "He's made it per--perfectly clear where I stand with him..." she sighed again, and I'm pretty sure another tear slipped down her cheek but she still wasn't looking at me and I just stared down at her. "I wa--walked in on him an--and..." she closed her eyes, tears over taking her again as her own free hand immediately went up to shield what she could of her face from me.

"...Melina.._and_..Candice..." I'm pretty sure my jaw instantly dropped. That no good bastard cheated on his girlfriend for a threesome with two of the WWE's biggest sluts? _Classy Dave... real fucking classy..._

"Aw, baby-- I'm so sorry..." I leaned over to her, wrapping my arms around her as best as I could. "Don't worry about that stupid prick anymore... he's out of his fucking mind if he can't see the best thing that ever walked into his life when he has it..." I could feel her tears on my shoulder now and I think even a few might have rolled down my back.

"Ca--Can I ask y--you for a fav--vor, Randy?" She asked, voice cracking. I pulled back from her again, to look down at her as she looked up toward me. I wiped under her eyes again, drying them against the fabric of my track pants.

"Anything..." I answered, easily. She gripped my hand in hers again, looking me dead-straight in the eye.

"W--will you just hold me to--night.. please-- just hold me..." she cried another batch of fresh tears as I tried to smile at her, brushing the tears away once more. I started to nod, before leaning over to kiss her lightly on her forehead.

"Shhh--calm down. No more tears, okay? I promise... I'll hold you until you're ready to be let go-- and he'll never hurt you again... I promise you that..." Dave Bautista had left this gorgeous, intelligent, amazing girl for two whores and one night; _I'll tear his fucking head off..._ Of all the people he shouldn't have fucked with-- it was her, because now-- he'd made it completely _personal..._

End Flashback

_Tell her that you love her _

Adam's POV

"Yuh see? That's the kinda thing I'm talking about dude-- you were there for her when all that shit went down. You were the one that took the bull by the horns and stood up for her; if you hadn't, I doubt she would have said anything more than goodbye. Batista needed to know he could keep fucking with girls emotions like that and you proved that to him..." I paused, watching his eyes as they stared down into nothing as he just sat there silently listening to what I had to say--- _for once._

"Orton-- I can see it in your eyes man, it's so obvious; you love her, and quite frankly, I don't want to see what your ass would be without her. It's the same way with Amy and I; I know she's the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm not afraid to admit that... I've been there-- I've been where you are; it sucks. I hate fighting with Amy, but it still happens-- all couples argue. But I know at the end of the day no matter what was said, or what was done-- I couldn't live without her if I tried..." I trailed, taking a small swig of my beer to wet my dry lips and mouth.

"Let's face it Orton, we're both badass motherfuckers-- we know this, we preach about it every single week to all those punks who don't know any better... But, behind every badass motherfucker-- there's a just as badass bitch making sure we don't fuck anything up. Amy and Ashley do that for us-- they keep our heads on straight, chop us down when we need it; but most importantly, they're always there, no matter what, they're the the reason to breathe and the reason we get up in the morning... You don't want to lose that do you?" I questioned him. I had to wait a few silent moments before he finally answered me.

"...hell fucking no I don't wanna lose that-- I don't know what I'll do if I ever lose her; _I love her..._" I sighed, relieved I finally broke through to him but I didn't have time to reply before I felt a small arm slip around my waist from the other direction. I turned instantly to see Amy standing right beside me. A thin layer of sweat covered her showing bare skin and her hair was a little frazzled but she still looked absolutely amazing.

"Good," she stated, directed toward Orton, eying him expectantly. "Now you have ten seconds or less to haul your ass upstairs and fix whatever you managed to fuck up this time before I kick your ass for breaking my little sister's heart-- do I make myself clear?" I nodded appreciatively toward both Amy and Randy as I watched him jump off the barstool, sighing heavily.

"Yeah Ames-- If I can fix it, I will... If I _can't_..." He paused, rubbing a hand over his face before looking back at her. "If I can't fix this... _just kill me instead..._"

**  
**_Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss _

**  
Randy's POV **

I slowly pushed the door open in front of me, sticking my head in to look around before anything else. The lights in the front room were out now so I knew she had returned since we had both left earlier. I continued in, locking up the door before throwing the key card back onto the end of the dresser. I stopped a minute to stare blankly at the key card that already laid there. 

_She was still here._

I walked further into the room to see the bedside light on, and nothing more. One side of the bed was turned back which instantly made me feel bad about what happened earlier. I made a total ass of myself--well, _that_ doesn't even explain it at this point. I said a lot of things I really didn't mean and I hope to God she can forgive me.

I brought my focus back to the room before me and the realization hit me that she wasn't in the bedroom. I looked over at the sliding glass doors; locked. That's when I heard it, the shower was running-- I looked over at the bathroom door to see it was closed. A sigh washed over me as I rubbed my face over with my hand. I could feel a faint pain in the middle of my chest-- I was damn nervous about confronting her after all that we said to each other; especially me.

I pulled my shirt off, throwing it aimlessly off into a corner of the room. I walked over to pull the other side of the covers back, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. I took off my shoes, watch and track pants. It might not have been the best idea though; if she comes out pissed as hell, and wants me to leave-- I will. I deserve it.

I laid back against the headboard and closed my eyes. From what beer I was able to drink down at the bar with Adam plus the situation I currently sat in that alone would definitely keep me awake. I just sat there listening to the sound of the water running from within the bathroom at the same time I was trying to think of something to say to her-- something to say to apologize for my bullshit, for someway to make it up to her; although, I was coming up blank on all accounts.

_She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing _

I might have been sitting there for 15 minutes or so when I finally heard the water shut off and the shower curtain being pulled back. I took another deep breath and waited for what I knew was coming-- except this time, I swore to myself I wasn't going to yell-- I wouldn't raise my voice to her at all and I will let her say anything and everything she feels the need to say... the option I didn't give her before.

It was only a few more minutes (even though to me they felt like hours) before I heard the door open up. I waited a couple more heart beats before I finally opened my eyes, looking over to the left side of my body to see her standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body, hair in loose, wet ringlets that stuck to the tops of her shoulders and down her back.

I think she was kind of shocked to see me back here and I could tell she probably hadn't stopped crying since I had made her start with my verbal abuse earlier; the longer she stared back at me, locking her eyes on mine, the faster I could see more tears welling up on her.

The longer I stared at her, silence filling over us, the more I felt like a complete ass... this was all my fault for jumping the gun on her-- accusing her of something like that was completely uncalled for, not to mention out of line-- and then some...

Ashley tried to some-what glare at me, perhaps trying to figure out exactly what I was thinking; but, even if she tired, she wouldn't get anywhere close to what was really going through my mind at the moment. I slowly got up, never breaking eye contact with her as I moved around the bed and over to her. I was about two steps from reaching her when she moved her eyes away from me and down to the ground. I swallowed hard, moving to stand before her, looking down on her. 

"Ash--baby... I'm so--so sorry for what I said earlier; I'm sorry for accusing you and I'm sorry for just being the asshole that I am... I was tired, frustrated and we both know how hard it was for you to get over Dave back then... it just hit me in the wrong place at the wrong time and I'm sorry-- you'll never understand how much... I didn't mean anything that I said, and I can't apologize enough for hurting you... If you want me to leave tonight, I will-- but if you can forgive me... I just really want to be with you right now--more than anything... _I love you_."

I stopped then, gently caressing her bare arm with my fingertips as I patiently waited for some kind of reaction from her. She tried to suck in a few breaths as she continued to tear up and cry at the same time. When she finally looked up at me, I watched three tears roll down her wine-colored cheeks. I reached up and with the pads of my thumbs, wiped them away easily before cupping her gorgeous face in my hands; I still didn't say anything.

"...I love you too--Randy..." she let out what I can only describe as a sigh, rolling her tongue over her lips to wet them. "I--I don't want you to--to go..." I sighed this time in definite release, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her smaller frame into mine. She pressed her cheek into my chest and I sat my chin on the top of her head. I could feel her start to shake a little under me and I just held her as she let all of her emotions run out of her.

"It hurt me... those things that you said-- you've never ye--yelled at me like that before..." I closed my eyes as she said that-- the pain etched in her voice was enough to bring any man to his knees; especially me, since I know I'm the one that caused it all, it was all my fault and I can't or wouldn't deny that...

"I know baby--I know, and I'm so sorry for that; I never, ever meant for any of that to come out the way it did... I just can't stand knowing what Dave did to you back then, and how much he hurt you... I guess I never really got over it myself-- I still hold a grudge against him for breaking your heart like that... but that's still no excuse for what I said to you and how I treated you...I'm sorry."

After a moment she sniffled a little before pulling back away from me enough to look back up into my eyes. I helped wipe away some of her tears again. She studied deep into my eyes as I did so and I locked mine in on hers. "...I love you--so much.." I whispered, my face leaning down to hers to press my lips softly against hers. I thought she might pull away, anyone could understand if she wasn't in the mood for something like this right now but she didn't; she pushed deeper and after a couple seconds I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I immediately granted it to her, kissing her until neither one of us could breathe.

We pulled back from each other for a beat but I barely had enough time to catch my breath before I felt her lips kissing me again. Ashley placed her small hands against my chest to nudge me, her lips never breaking the kiss; she almost subconsciously walked us back over to the edge of the bed. As soon as I felt the back of my knees hit the mattress, I sunk down, taking a seat right on the edge. I cupped her face in my hands, still kissing her as I sensed her moving forward to straddle my lap. I had to lean my head back a little to keep the kiss locked since her angle had changed slightly.

I could feel the heat of her body against me and for the first time remembered she still wore the towel from her shower. I slowed the kiss down, her lips brushing over mine one last time before she broke; without much pause she moved down to the nape of my neck, tasting the skin there and causing a low groan to pull out from within me. I wasn't prepared for her making me feel this way. I was expecting her to throw me out, give me the silent treatment for a week and then we would make up like always-- but this, this was a far cry from anything I thought would happened upon returning back to the hotel room. Just feeling her lips work me over now made me sense this was far from over.

Without much thought, I let my body slowly fall backward, further onto the bed. Ashley slid down a little, brushing a few butterfly kisses over my jawline before she shifted upward, her lips finding mine like it was her second job. I brought my arms up to wrap around her much smaller frame, gently rolling our bodies over, sliding them further up to the middle of the bed.

My body was now hovering over hers and I kissed her again, as gently as possible. Even through the smallest things, I wanted to prove to her how sorry I really am. Pulling back a little, my obviously lusty gaze moved painstakingly slow over the gorgeous woman now laying under me on my bed.

Ashley bit her lip as she looked up at me, I could still see the pain and wet look in her eyes and it completely tore me up inside--- I hated knowing I was the absolute cause. I leaned down slowly toward her before I slid my tongue over the spot she had been worrying with her teeth, gently soothing the redness she had caused it. I couldn't help but send her a small smile as she shivered without warning at my gesture.

"Baby... you know I love you, and I want nothing more than to make love to you right now but--- if you aren't ready to forgive me, or you're just not ready for _this_ then I understand... I'll stop if you're not sure..." I wanted to make sure this is what she wanted, I had to. As much as I want her right now I couldn't live with myself if I even had the slightest notion I might have pushed her too far, too fast. I wanted to know she was sure this is what she wanted too.

When Ashley nodded, I felt relief come over me in a rush. I lowered toward her again, on top of her, but I was very careful not to crush her-- I would never hurt her in any way ever again if I had any say in the matter; causing her more pain was not an option. I was now more aware than ever of just how much smaller than me she really is...

I slid a hand over her body carefully, remembering her curves every step of the way. My fingers finally finding the top of her towel. Ashley arched her back off the bed slightly, straight into my touch, moaning softly as my hand slid over her breasts, grabbing at the fabric around her. When I gently started to lift it from her body, Ashley didn't protest, like I honestly thought she might. But instead of changing her mind about what was happening between us she urged me to follow through with what she knew would come next.

"...go ahead, Randy..._ take it_.." I shifted my eyes to hers as I did as she asked; pulling the towel away from her body I tossed it to the floor in one swift movement. My eyes didn't move to take all of her in just yet. Instead I leaned toward her again, kissing her with another deep kiss as I felt her arms come up to wrap around my neck-- almost as if she was holding me in place with her.

She arched up against me again when I took my lips from her own to trail down her jawline, instantly finding that special spot on her neck--the one she claimed I was the only man she had been with to ever find... she didn't even know about it until we had become intimate together; I took a little pride in that, to be honest.

I nipped and sucked at her, grazing her sweet, soft flesh with my teeth before I started to slide further down her body. I placed a few feather kisses on her collar bone before I found the deep, upper curves of her breasts. She gasped a little and whimpered softly when I trailed my tongue down in between them--slowly, tasting her. I pulled away from her a little, taking the time to look up into her eyes for a second before lowering my lips to her. As soon as my mouth closed over one nipple, and I started to lick and suck at her I could feel her start to writhe under my pressure.

When I exchanged and moved my attention the other breast I felt her hands come up to run her fingers through my hair, her breathing starting to pick up as my licking pressed on. After a few minutes I realized she was moving a hand away from my head and had started to trail down in between our bodies. I released my mouth from her and I hissed through my teeth, a guttural moan pulling from my throat when I felt her hand slip between my legs to rub against me through the cotton of my boxers.

Through the sensations she was currently creating I couldn't concentrate on the task I had previously started any more. I rolled her already hardened nipple through my fingers as I looked back up into her eyes, watching pleasure cover over her features as I continued. I could tell her eyes were still bloodshot and a little swollen from crying so much but there was also a definite haze there-- the haze that told me I was effecting her in all the right ways.

"Are you still sure this is what you want?" I whispered, reaching up with my free hand to brush a piece of her damp hair from her face. She looked back at me and I knew the answer to my question, but I wanted to hear it, I wanted to hear her say it. "Come on baby... _tell me_; tell me what you want..." I asked, my voice laced with husky passion.

"Randy--" she breathed heavily. I knew I was making it harder to speak with the action I was still using on both her breasts now but I knew she could manage just enough. "Please... please, I want this--_I want you_..." I smiled, she managed.

I pressed another kiss to her soft lips, a little more urgent this time; I smiled against her lips when I felt her hands slipping under the waistband of my boxers. She pushed them down as best she could given that my lips were still attached to hers; I soon took over, kicking them off into the floor as well. As soon as I pulled back from her again, a gasp of my own left my lips as her soft hand engulfed around me completely as soon as it was free of its garment.

_Even though it's hard to say  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her _

"Goddamn baby... _I need you_.." I hissed and swore, closing my eyes for a second to relish in the feeling of her hand on me. When I finally reopened them I was surprised to see a small smile etched on her facial features now. I crashed back down on her, my tongue seeking out the inside of her warm mouth as my hand finally moved lower from her breast-- eventually slipping easily between her legs. Ashley ached and whimpered again, only a little more audible this time as I slid a finger into her, testing her readiness for me...

Taking a deep breath, I sat up over her with one fist pushing into the mattress on either side of her head. I kissed her soft and easy once more and I could sense she was moving her knees apart a little more for me. I pulled back from her again and set myself between her thighs, wanting nothing more than to bring her complete pleasure and take away very ounce of pain from her amazing body.

But, when I started to slide into her, I felt her grip tighten around my biceps as she arched her back off the mattress slightly and I looked down to see her eyes closed and that she was biting into her lip again. I froze, thinking I had hurt her again already without even realizing it.

"Ash... baby?" I questioned, realizing I hadn't given her the time she usually needed to prepare for me. She reopened her eyes after a moment, staring up a me with a softened look to her darker eyes.

"It's okay..." she whispered as her hands started to slowly start to smooth over my arms where she had gripped me; her palms lingering on my tattoos for seconds longer. "You're not hurting me," she confirmed and I was instantly relieved. "Just... take your time, okay?" I nodded toward her, lightly pecking my lips to hers to silently let her know that I would. She was sensitive sometimes-- which I always understood and respected.

When I finally slipped fully inside of her, I waited-- I waited for the tension in her body to release to let me know she was okay. She whimpered softly when I eventually started to move within her but it was a good sound-- music to my ears actually. I ended up moving my face back down on her so that my lips could seek out her secret spot in the nape of her neck again. I would much rather suck there than kiss her now-- I wanted to be able to hear the sounds of pleasure I was pulling from her lips.

I felt her hands move up and over my back, rubbing up and down gently as she released a moan ever so often as I continued to move inside her. Even though I was still at a moderate pace she was reacting significantly. She arched into me as I started to pick up the pace when I knew she was ready and she instantly cried out-- trying to let me know she was already close to the brink.

"Please, Randy..." she managed, her small form trembling beneath me and I instantly knew she was getting closer, faster but she still needed that something more to take her over the edge... I reached between us again, finding the small bundle of nerves just inside of her. It took less than 45 seconds for her to arch against me again as she cried out-- her body clenching around me before releasing and her body slowed, almost going limp under me briefly. I gently caressed her breast again, rolling her nipple between my fingers, causing her to gasp and buck her hips against me. I quickly worked her over again for a second time and I could sense the passion building for her, heading toward yet another release.

Before I knew it she broke through again, moaning out my name in the process as she took me with her, my own release rocking my body to the core. When I finally collapsed beside her, breathing heavily I looked over at her to see her trying to catch her breath as well; she was exhausted, obviously-- it wouldn't be long at all before she was asleep. I reached down and pulled the blankets over us before taking her into my arms; she laid her head against my chest, her own arm draped over my waistline.

"...I forgive you.." she whispered, and I smiled to myself. She was groggy already but I heard her loud and clear. I leaned down and planted a soft, light kiss to the top of her head and held her a little closer-- and I honestly didn't plan on ever letting go.

"Thank you baby... you're too good to me, you know that..._ I love you_."

_Tell her that you love her. _

**END.**_  
_

**  
**


End file.
